Take A Hint!
by BigTimeYugiFan
Summary: Logan, and Carlos are at a bar one night and two people hit on them, what will James and Kendall do when they find out?  What will Logan and Carlos do too?  Read to find out, THIS IS A KOGAN, AND ALSO THE SONG BELONGS VICTORIOUS, THE LINKS ARE FOR YOUTUBE


**HEY SO THIS IS FOR COREY, AKA CorsomeeCorey. And yes I did ask him if it was ok to use him as an OC…ps sorry about the ending seems horrible right…well I just ran out of stuff to say since the last two weeks have been weeks from hell at my university and then I have finals this week, oh and to those that have subscribed, have put into their favorites, reviewed, whatever, on this story or any of my others, thank you and I will be updating soon once it is summer. So please R&R at the bottom and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I BTYF do not own any of the songs or people in this fic, I only own the rubbished filled plot…sorry…**

People could see him running down the hallway as fast as he could. Nobody helped him as the group of others chased him outside of the school. Panting he finally made it home where he could rest or so he though. When he tried to get into his house, the door was locked and he had to find the spare key.

"Damn it!" He grunted.

While he was searching for the spare key, the group chasing him finally caught up to him.

"Get him!" The tall blonde shouted

"Show no mercy!" A Latino called out

"MAKE HIM PAY!" The model of the group screamed at the top of his lungs.

The reason why this plain simple boy was being chased was so stupid that even he had to laugh; when he was walking down the corridor to exit the school for the day he had slipped and fell on the floor because the janitor forgot to put the wet-floor signs. When he fell his books were thrown out of his hands and landed right on the face of the football captain and quarterback, and just his luck it happened to mess up his hair too.

Just when he found the key, the group finally caught up to him, suddenly he was surrounded by five people who just ginned evilly at him, and then the pain began

**3 years latter**

Kendall, James, and Carlos were at the party of the year enjoying themselves. These parties symbolized so much to them since they were now juniors in high school; and were finally upperclassmen. Suddenly Jo and Mercedes ran up to the group of three.

"Hey did you guys hear about the new contest sponsored by Phillip Mitchellson?" Jo asked

James just screamed like the little fan girl that he was when it came to the new popular artist that had a huge fan base throughout the whole country. In every single school in the nation had heard of the new musician. With the first release of his first album, he instantly became an overnight name and became as famous as Adam Lambert and Nicki Minaj. His fans only had two huge problems when it came to their new obsession. The first being nobody except for his four closest friends knew what he looked like and the second is that he has never done a single concert, EVER!

"OK, what is this contest, we have to know right now!" Kendall demanded of the two girls

"Why tell you when we can show you?"

Mercedes pulled out her iPhone 4s and then went to twitter and clicked on the video that was posted on one of Phillip's four friend's profile.

When the video started it was to loud with people singing to the music that was already really loud.

Jo stood up on a table and screamed.

"HEY PEOPLE STOP WITH THE NOISE FOR A MOMENT WE HAVE NEWS HERE ABOUT PHILLIP MITCHELLSON HERE!"

With that everybody shut up and the music was turned off with an instant and everything was quite. Mercedes then hooked her phone up to the speakers so that everyone could here it. Once again, she hit the play button.

"Hey there everybody C-Squared here, you may know me because of my novels, or because of my best friends. Anyway now to the main point of this video, I am here to announce a contest that many of you will go crazy over. So here are the rules, first this has to be sent to the P.O. Box listed below and it has to be in the form of a DVD, sorry but now internet submissions will be allowed. Second, your group has to have at least two or more but less than five. Sorry about this but the winners will need all the space that they can get since they will have the opportunity of a lifetime! Now that the main rules are over, now onto the contest! My best friend, Phillip has made up this contest to help some new people have their dreams recognized and so to do it he is asking that you guys in HIGH SCHOOL, sorry but you have to be 15-25 to enter this people, make a group and sing one of your favorite songs and send it in. the first place winners will get something to make them super famous, and that prize will told to them when they come out to LA and meet him, second place winners will get a signed CD of his next album, and third place will get a signed poster. Now that you know what's going down, you have two weeks to send them to us, so get working now! See you later!"

After the famous author was done speaking everyone ran out of the house and went to form groups for the competition.

"Kendall, Carlos, we need, no we have to win this, I can finally be famous!" James shouted at the two of them.

Meanwhile, Kendall knew who their group would be. The members were James, Dak, Carlos, Jett, and himself too.

"Come on guys let's get the others and start working then!" Carlos shouted happily.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Ugh, we have so many videos here!" Sean said

"Really, it was your idea for this" C-Squared or Corey said back to him.

"Hey if you ever want any of your novels to become movies again then shut up right now!"

Sean was one of the most famous movie directors in Hollywood right now and even though he is still in his early twenties, he is still recognized like Stephen Spielberg would be.

"Can you guys just stop fighting for like five minutes please? I understand that you two are really friends but you need to start acting like it!" The famous actress Camille shouted at the two of them.

"She is right you know, you guys need to act more like friends then idiots, even if it is amusing to watch."

"Really Logan now you decide to speak now after they have been bickering back and forth for the last hour?"  
>"Sorry, but we should get looking at the videos people sent me"<p>

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE CONTEST**

Kendall, Jo, Carlos, James, Dak, and Jett sat in Kendall's bedroom on his laptop waiting to see who had won the contest.

Once he was done clicking on the new tweet button, Carlos saw that Camille Roberts had posted a new video.

"Hey they are saying who won!" He shouted at the others.

All of them gathered around the computer and waited to see who won

"Hey Camille here and I have great news for some people and some news that might make some people mad at me too, but sorry what can I say, 'life is not fair'? Anyway, now to the main point, we have picked a winner to the contest that Phillip had. And the winner is nobody, sorry you guys just sucked!"

"What, no that cannot be I need to be famous!" James shouted

"Wait look the video is not over yet idiot!" Carlos told him and the rest of semi-pissed teens.

"Okay, sorry about that, I was just joking around, you guys did really good jobs of singing those songs! Now for the real winners! In third place, the group called the fan-i- packs, you guys get a signed poster for each of you. The second place winner is the girl group called JMS. I must say that you guys did a fantastic job of _I Got You_ by Leona Lewis. Now for the first place winners! This group did a cover of the song, _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5. The name of the group is Big Time Rush and you guys will get the details about your prize soon."

"Oh my gosh! We really won, we really did win." Dak said out loud

Everyone was silent since everyone in the room had won in the first or second place categories for this contest. Then the silence was back until Carlos' phone rang.

"Hey, got it Sean, yeah ok, no problem, tell Phill hi for me! Again I understand, yes I will tell them, understood? Fine bye." And with that Carlos closed his phone.

"Carlos, who was that; and why did you say 'Tell Phill hi for me'?" Jo asked him

Suddenly everyone in the room grew suspicious of Carlos.

"That was Sean, and he told me to tell you what you won."

"Sean?" They all asked

"Right, I forgot that you guys know him for his movies, see Sean is a Sean Zander the famous director."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HIM?" The group shouted at him

"That is easy; we are friends with Phillip, Corey, and Camille! I have known them for like three years now. Crap now you know!"

Kendall cut in "So you are one of these four friends that every single person is angry with because they know this huge secret?"

"Yup"

"GET HIM!" Jett shouted

"UM, if you do anything to me, you will never get your prize."

"STOP RIGHT NOW!" James shouted.

"Right so your prize will be that you guys will become famous. Your group will be the opening act for Phillip's first concert, in a month, in LA and then after that it may be possible to get a record label for you to become a pop group." Carlos said.

**~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~*****~~~~**

Two weeks later the whole group was flying out to LA to start their practice with the group. After learning some new songs and dance moves from the people at Rocque Records, BTR was ready to perform.

When they were done with practice one day, they saw Corey and asked him about how Carlos knew Phillip.

"Well he has known him for a much longer time than we have, see in middle school, Carlos used to pick on him and when they were freshmen in high school, Carlos finally felt bad about what he did so he made amends and became best friends with Phillip. He even stayed inside the group of bullies that picked on his friend so he could give him a heads up of what they were planning or where they were at. Eventually, it got so bad that Phillip had to move to a new school and that is where he got picked up by a talent agent and after a couple of months, well look at where he is now!" And with that Corey got up and left.

"Wow that group sounds like a bunch of idiots." Kendall said.

While walking away, Corey whispered, "Oh, if you guys only knew how much of idiots you really were to him, then Logan would not have to resort to this for revenge."

**CONCERT TIME**

After BTR went on to open, it was finally time for Phillip. Everybody was screaming for him. Then a boy walked out with a spot light on him, and the crowd went silent.

"Hi everyone, I would just like to thank all of you for coming out tonight! Now, who is ready for Phillip Mitchellson?"

Again the crowd cheered for their idol. The lone and random boy then started to sing.

The song was the hit song Part of Me. That random boy was the super famous musician Phillip Mitchellson!

Looking closer is when Kendall figured out who he was. The person singing on stage was Logan Mitchell, the one that they tormented back in middle and high school because he was a nerd and they were jocks. Guilt took over Kendall since they lead him to moving away from his home and pick up a new life style.

At the end of the concert, Logan looked towards the crowd and said

"Thank you, but let's give a huge hand to the band that opened for me, Big Time Rush!"

A spotlight appeared on the band, and they began to walk to the stage.

"Ok since this is the big revile, I would like to thank you guys for all of your support, but I have to tell you the truth, my name is really Logan Mitchell, not Phillip, that is my middle name and I just added son to my last name but I do have to really thank this group of people on the stage here. Since they bullied me I was able to meet my true friends, Sean and Camille, Corey and Carlos. Heck I even got famous. So thanks!"

With all the explanations done with the concert finally ended and Logan and everybody that had ever hurt him became really good friends and both used their fame to become a great success in the music industry.

**AGAIN SORRY THAT THE ENDING SUCKED BUT YEAH SEE THAT BUTTON BELLOW…CLICK IT!**


End file.
